In exhaust gas ducts of this type the liquid cooled housing extends along the entire length of the row of cylinders, preferably in one piece. Such a cooling housing is provided with several longitudinal chambers for the cooling liquid and these chambers are separated from each other by intermediate walls. The cooling housing is also provided with exhaust gas passages through which exhaust gas from the cylinders passes into the gas guide channel. The just described conventional construction does not remove much heat from the exhaust gas on its way from the cylinder to a super charger. Such a feature is desirable because it supplies a higher energy potential to the super charger. However, it is necessary that the temperature on the outer surface of the exhaust gas duct is lowered into the range of the cooling liquid temperature of the internal combustion engine in order to satisfy operational requirements for such engines that are intended to run without monitoring. Thus, an efficient cooling of the engine components next to the exhaust duct is necessary without unnecessarily reducing the exhaust gas temperature. German Patent Publication DE 2,744,964 Al(Pluequet, Heinz), published on Apr. 19, 1979, discloses an exhaust gas duct construction of the type described above in which the water cooled housing is constructed of a semi-finished product of light metal in such a way that the entire structure has a substantial volume due to the large dead spaces between the housing and the exhaust gas guide channel. The provision of large dead spaces in the cooling housing of an exhaust gas duct militates against a compact construction, not only of the exhaust gas duct with its cooling housing, but also of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the known construction is quite involved in its mounting and demounting, because the gas guide channel and its cooling housing must be separately secured to the engine block and accordingly, they must be separately removed from the engine block.